Finding Love
by NiennaFaelivrin
Summary: A quick idea that I had to try to write. My OC in moves to La Push and meets some boys. My first Twilight story and a one-shot. Please review.


Finding Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Amalia, Marie & Archie Lippins, Nicole and Jennifer Javier belong to me as well as any other characters you don't know.

Author's Note: So I wrote this story a few ago but I never posted it so this will be my first story on fanfiction. I just wanted to share an idea that I had in my head. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is wanted. I hope you enjoy the story.

On with the story…

* * *

_'A large, russet coloured wolf was approaching me. He was walking slowly but then he just disappeared. Then a tall dark figure appeared. He was looking at me. But there was something wrong with his eyes. The eyes were blood red,' I thought. 'Why am I even thinking about this? It was just a dream.'_

_ I got off the rock I was sitting on and headed to my Grand Vitara, passing the moving truck. In the back of my mind I couldn't let the dream go._

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amalia Javier or Amy as my family and friends call me. I have shoulder length dark brown hair, tan skin (I'm Asian), fairly short [(5'2) laugh all you want], and 16 years old.

So let me tell you what's going on.

First off, the moving truck I passed totally means something. Yes, you guessed right, I'm moving! Exciting isn't it? I'm moving from my hometown of 11 years, Mississauga, Ontario since my family emigrated from the Philippines when I was five years old. Wondering where the heck Mississauga is? It's up north, in Canada. Yes, I'm leaving Canada to go live in La Push, Washington. Know where that is? I never heard of the place until few weeks ago. I never even knew Washington was a state! Then again I don't know much about the States.

Anyways, you might be wondering why I'm moving and where my family is. Well, my sisters (Nicole, 26, and Jennifer, 20) moved out quite a while ago. Nicole is married and lives in California. Jennifer goes to school across the pond. My father passed when I was ten years old and my mother recently lost her battle against cancer two months ago.

I am moving to La Push to live with my godparents, Marie and Archie Lippins. They are a middle age couple whose children had already moved out and had families of their own. They were friends with my mom in their college days. When they heard what happened, they offered me to live with them. I chose to lives with them rather than bothering my sisters.

Moving on…

One of my friend's cousin, Dax Wallace, chose to accompany me on my journey of driving to La Push. We switched drivers when I got tired. He wouldn't let me drive at night. We didn't stop at many inns or motels because we had a limited number of days to get to La Push. Dax was going to a flight to Phoenix after he saw me safely at my god parents' place.

We drove tirelessly for days. It was early in the morning but we welcomed the 'The Welcome to La Push' sign. We drove for a few more minutes, searching for my godparents' house. When I saw it I was surprised. It wasn't small like I thought it would be. It was bigger than the town house I lived in before and made of brick. It was a two storey house with three bedrooms. From what I heard, one of the bedrooms had their own bathroom joined and I was getting it. When we pulled up the driveway my godparents (I call them aunt and uncle) were waiting outside.

"Oh darling, are you alright? How was the drive? Are you hungry? What am I saying? Of course you are! I made some wanton soup just the way you like it," My aunt Marie pounced on me after I opened the door; my uncle Archie was shaking Dax's hand.

"Give her some space dear. Hello Amy, how was the drive?" Uncle Archie asked.

"It was okay, long but okay," I replied.

"Why don't we go inside and talk there? We wouldn't want Dax to miss his flight now would we?" He asked as we walked to the trunk of my Grand Vitara to get my suitcases.

I thanked Dax and saw him off later that day. He hugged me and wished the best in La Push. I was going to miss him and my old friends.

I drove back home and got a cup of coffee (I just love coffee!) and went outside to the porch with a blanket. I wanted to wait outside for the moving truck to come so I could move my furniture in before unpacking. I am paranoid, who knows what the movers could have done to my stuff. Instead of letting paranoia I took out my Ipod nano and searched for a song. I put on Michael Buble's _Home_ and slowly drifted off.

-p-

The sound of tires on the driveway woke me out my nap. I hurriedly threw the blanket off me and rushed to the moving truck. The drivers' door opened, and a man got out. He looked at me curiously but continued to close his door.

"Are you Miss Amalia Javier?" the driver asked as he approached me.

"Yes I am sir," I replied.

"Well the Miss, can you sign this and we'll start unloading," he asked holding out a clipboard and a pen.

I signed quickly and watched him direct two other guys that came from out of no where to start unloading. I remembered that my aunt and uncle went out to do some grocery shopping. I sighed and picked up a small box and started to make my way inside.

I heard loud voices from the end of the driveway. I turned to see three tall boys walking up the drive way. The guys were goofing off. The one in the middle seemed to stand out the most to me. I started to stare at him. He turned his head away from his friends and our eyes met. I got a strange feeling when our eyes met, but it was a good and comforting feeling. I noticed that he stopped walking. He shook his head and ran to keep up with his friends.

"Hey! I'm Embry Call and this is Quil Ateara!" the guy named Embry said before he grabbed my hand and started shaking it enthusiastically. Quil started to shake my hands with such enthusiasm that the box in my hands started to fall. Just as the box fell out my arms, a pair hands shot up to grab it.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. You can call me Jake. You must be new around here," he said handing me the box before shaking my hands. "Are you related to the Lippins?"

"Kinda. I'm their goddaughter."

"What's you're name?" Jacob asked me, as Quil and Embry kept goofing around.

"Amalia Javier, but you can call me Amy," I answered back.

Jacob looked at the boxes on the ground. "Do you need any help?"

I looked at the movers. They were already packing up. '_Goodness sakes, they didn't even help bring my stuff inside.'_

I sighed again before turning to face Jacob with a small smile, "It would be greatly appreciated."

Half an hour later, all the furniture was inside and positioned in my room. I led them to kitchen and sat down at the table. The guys did the same. I glanced at them. They all looked similar with the dark skin and dark hair. I remembered something and I shot up from my chair.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot my manners. Do you guys want anything to drink or eat? We have water, coke, and ice tea. I'm pretty sure we have some chips and dip!" starting to search for the food. An excited shout came from Quil and Embry. A voice interrupted my search.

"It's okay Amy; we have to leave soon anyway." I heard groans from Quil and Embry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you Amy," Jacob said, heading for the door.

"It was nice meeting you too Jacob," I replied, following him, Quil, and Embry, "Bye Quil, Embry, it was nice meeting you guys. Thanks for your help today."

"It was no problem Ames," Quil and Embry said before hugging quickly me. _'Boy were they hot.'_ They left soon after chasing each other until they disappeared from my view.

I turned to face Jacob to say goodbye. "It really was nice meeting you. Thanks for your help; it would have taken hours for me to do all the moving." He was smiling and I started to hesitate. I felt my face heating up. "Feel free to come and visit sometime." _'Oh god, he was still smiling.' _"If you want to of course," I added. _'I probably look like a tomato.'_

"I'd like that. See you around Amy," he said. He paused for a moment then kissed my right cheek lightly. He smiled and shouted Quil and Embry's names and started to run after them.

I was shocked. No one, no boy had ever kissed me, even if it was just my cheek. My hand was shaking when I touched my cheek. I stood like that for a few minutes in front of the door, staring at the spot where Jacob had disappeared from my view. A small breeze blew around me and I smiled. _'Maybe living in La Push wasn't such a bad choice.'_ I took one more glance outside and closed the door.

* * *

Okay, that was it. What do you think? Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think. If you know anyone who can be my beta, please tell me. I admit my grammar isn't the best but please review and thanks ahead of time.

-Nienna


End file.
